Tropes
Once upon a time, Heather and Vicki discovered the Tropes Wiki. After much browsing, they started noticing several tropes that have happened in City of Demons. So here's a list. After The End More than one alternate reality has been post-apocalyptic. Aliens And Monsters Monsters are part of most characters' everyday lives. Ancient Conspiracy Arguably, the Fallen and the Sins fall into this category. Back in the glory days of Wolfram and Hart, so did the Senior Partners. Animorphism Bryant is the epitome of this. Anti Hero Many, many characters. Applied Phlebotinum Too many to count. Atoner, the Angel. Back For The Dead Legato's reappearance and death in '07 was done to give the character closure, per the request of the player of his character's wife. Back From The Dead Many, many characters. Badass Longcoat Angel and Spike. Badass Normal Wesley, Holtz. Bad Guy Bar Specifically mentioned: Caritas and Hades' Thunder. But there have been plenty others. Bawdy Song Soon after they met, Denna sang a bawdy song in Odet to Connor, which he remembered more clearly than she anticipated. It was a running joke between them for years. Beneath The Earth Many demons live underground. Big Damn Heroes Lampshaded in the siege of Jan/Feb '06, when Connor described himself and Illyria as Big Damn Heroes. Big Screwed Up Family The Aurelians and Old Ones both qualified even before they became the same family. Brother Chuck This has happened to a few minor characters. Brother-Sister Incest Satrai and Moesi. Cain and Abel Bryant was forced to kill his brother Quentin. Casual Danger Dialogue There are few characters this doesn't apply to. The City Where it all happens. Conservation of Ninjitsu Fighting one vampire always seems much harder than fighting 20. Corner of Woe The roof of just about any building the various characters have lived in, ever. Dead Guy Junior Katrellenine Darla Aurelius was named after her grandmothers. One of Connor's middle names, Franklin, comes from one of Holtz's deceased compatriots. Dysfunction Junction I dare you to name a major character who hasn't suffered any of the following: Torture, death, death of a close friend or family member, mommy or daddy issues. Elseworld The reality bleed plot of April '06 was devoted to these. Energy Beings Zak, and members of the Dream Tribe such as d'Miadus and Nox Noctis. Enfante Terrible Audrey. Evil Costume Switch The infamous leather pants, and the red that Connor dresses in as Jackal. Evil Twin Adrian is Connor's insane and sadistic duplicate. Face Heel Turn Has happened several times, to several characters. Fictionary Odet. First Law Of Resurrection Apples to every character who has died. Fish Out Of Water Connor when he was new to Earth, Illyria, a few others. Find The Cure Connor and Kiin once had to find a cure for Denna. Subverted when Illyria became ill in Sept. '06: Getting the cure turned out to be the easy part. Flashback Several. Notably, a series of flashbacks where Illyria interacts with Thrace's kids as they're growing up. Forced Prize Fight Angel once found himself as an unwilling gladiator. Gender Bender Dauragon was once accidentally turned female by Andrew, and Connor's feminine side once became a separate person. Hand Wave Too many to count. Healing Factor Dannie. Angel. Bryant. Heel Face Turn Denna's origin as a character started her off as an antagonist; she later joined the heroes. Heroic BSOD Name one character this hasn't happened to in some way. I dare you. Heroic Sacrifice Many City of Demons characters love making heroic sacrifices. Hit Me, Dammit! Bryant needs to stop training slayers and sparring with Cordy. Ho Yay Several City of Demons players are slash fans. HoYay happens. Humanity Ensues Has happened to Angel on no fewer than three separate occasions. Bryant switches between his two forms constantly. Doyle shunned his demonic side. Illyria has pretended to be human (specifically Joy) both to work with Jackal undercover and in situations where it would be imprudent to reveal herself as an Old One. The Hunter Everyone. I Hate You Vampire Dad Is a description even necessary? Connor, Spike, Drusilla... Impossibly Cool Clothes Illyria's armor. Interspecies Romance. Most relationships in the game are between members of different species. In some cases this is unavoidable, as some characters are the only members of their species. Killed Off For Real Many characters, including Joy and Legato. Klingon Promotion Connor and Achaea, Isabelle and Nicodemus' font. Lotus Eater Machine The Black Mercy. MacGuffin Warrior's Chance Box, and plenty others. Magic Pants Bryant is sometimes guilty of this, depending on what he's wearing. Look for claw holes in his boots... Masquerade Humanity in general doesn't know about the supernatural. Mayfly December Romance Many relationships qualify, including Angel/Cordelia and Connor/Illyria. Mind Over Matter A few characters, including Denna and Zak. Naughty Tentacles Isabelle/Thrace, Satrai/Moesi. Nigh Invulnerability Old Ones tend to be nigh invulnerable. Nothing Is The Same Anymore Remember when Angel was the leader of a paranormal detective agency that operated out of a hotel? Only One Name Several demon characters have no last names. Our Werewolves Are Different Bryant is a hereditary werewolf, able to change at will. Our Vampires Are Different Sunlight, wooden stakes, crosses, decapitation, holy water. Which do you prefer? Paranormal Investigation That's us. Pardon My Klingon Denna often chooses to swear in Odet, rather than English. Plot Relevant Age Up Audrey, Connor, Isabelle, Kiin, Tristan, Colin, and all of Thrace's children. Psychic Nosebleed Happened to Denna several times during her Tempest arc. Put On A Bus Many, many characters. Rule of Cool The selection criteria involved in character/ability creation and storyline approval heavily relies on this. Shout Outs Too many to count. Sitting On The Roof Sometimes, the roof of the Hyperion seemed more like a gathering place than somewhere to brood alone. Someone Has To Die Has happened a few times--one of the earliest examples is Doyle. A more recent one is Joy's death in '05. Spock Speak Nearly all Old Ones that have appeared to date are examples of this. Strangled By The Red String Angel and Dannie, anyone? Summoning Ritual Super Speed Many, many characters have this power. Super Strength Many, many characters have this power. Super Window Jump Probably done by every male hero in the RP at some point. Teaser Only Character While we don't have teasers, and technically can't have these, we're pretty fond of the stock character needing to be rescued that mysteriously disappears once the fight is over. Theme Naming Many Old Ones share their names with countries, and Thrace's children are all named after Thracian tribes. This Is Something He's Got To Do Himself To Hell And Back When Wesley went to Hell to rescue Denna. Memorably subverted in that both Connor and Illyria have gone to Hell to appeal to Isabelle. Touched By Vorlons Cordelia, Denna. Trick Arrow The Bow of the Green Wood. Trojan Gauntlet Angel's needing a banana to educate Connor in condom usage; Connor later giving Tristan the same talk. Tyke Bomb Kiin, Thrace's children. Well Intentioned Extremist Have had a few of these. With Boxing Gloves On Zak in his dove host, though it's explained by Zak's http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main.MindOverMattertelekinesis. Xanatos Gambit Used a few times, notably when Nicodemus tricked AI into activating one of the Apocalyptic seals in Oden Tal. Currently (November 2007) being inverted by Connor in his plans to spy on the villains by joining them. Xanatos Roulette Many plans of the Fallen, the Sins and occasionally the Old Ones fall into this category. You Can't Fight Fate Many times. Most notably when fate decrees that Illyria must rise. You Kill It You Bought It Denna became a prophet when the prophet Azura died. Category:Out Of Universe POV